Civilization VI Fall 2017 Update
The Fall 2017 Update for Civilization VI was released on October 19, 2017. The update was released simultaneously with the Khmer and Indonesian DLC. The following is a complete list of change notes. New * Khmer ** Civ Unique Ability: Grand Barays - Farms provide +2 Food if adjacent to an Aqueduct. +3 Faith and +1 Amenity to each city with an Aqueduct. ** Jayavarman VII Unique Ability: Monasteries of the King - Holy Sites provide +2 Food and +1 Housing if placed on a river. Holy Sites provide a culture bomb. ** Domrey: Unlocks with Military Engineering technology. Unique Medieval era siege unit. Can move and shoot in the same turn and exerts zone of control. ** Prasat: Same yield as Temple. Missionaries purchased in this city receive the Martyr promotion. +1 Relic slot. * Indonesia ** Civ Unique Ability: Great Nusantara - Minor Adjacency for Coastal tiles to Holy Site, Campus, Industrial Zone, and Theater Square. +1 Amenity to each Entertainment Complex adjacent to a coastal tile. ** Gitarja Unique Ability: Exalted Goddess of the Three Worlds - Naval units can be purchased with Faith. Religious units pay no movement to embark or disembark. +2 Faith to City Centers that are adjacent to Coast. ** Jong: Replaces Frigate. Unlocks with Mercenaries civic. +1 Movement. All units in formation inherit movement speed. +5 to combat when in a formation. ** Kampung: Unique improvement placed on Coastal tiles that are adjacent to a sea resource. +1 Housing. +1 Production. +1 Food for each adjacent Fishing Boat. More Housing, Production, and Tourism as you advance through the game. * Angkor Wat Wonder ** +1 Population in all Current Cities when built. +1 Housing in all cities. Must be built adjacent to an Aqueduct district. * Ha Long Bay Natural Wonder ** Two tile natural wonder that can be found on coastal terrain and provides +3 Food, +1 Production, and +1 Culture. +15 Combat Strength when defending in this tile. * 'Path to Nirvana' Scenario ** The lands around the Indian Ocean flourish with many religions and many people. Heaven has chosen you to bring the light to all these lands. Is your faith up to the challenge? Can you convince the people of Southeast Asia to follow your religion? In this 50 turn scenario, compete to have the most followers of your religion, the most faith per turn, and the most foreign cities following your religion. Religion update * Overhauled "Religion Lens" * All religious units move on their own layer (similar to Trade Units and Spies) * Switched to unique unit flag backing for religious units * Display religion (if applicable) for a unit to be purchased with Faith * Added the 'Condemn Heretic' unit action to allow military units to eliminate religious units in their tile, similar to pillaging a trade route * Added Religion indicators to unit flags * Religious units now exert Zone of Control and receive Flank and Support bonuses in religious combat * Added two new Pantheons, two new Founder Beliefs, two new Follower Beliefs, two new Enhancer Beliefs, and two new Worship Beliefs (with new buildings) ** Follower Belief "Warrior Monks" unlocks the new Warrior Monk unit, a medieval land combat unit with its own promotion tree that is purchased with Faith * Added the Guru religious support unit, which can heal nearby religious units * Improved long-term usefulness of Missionaries by giving their spread religion ability 10% eviction of all other religions * Gave nine existing leaders the LOW_RELIGIOUS_PREFERENCE trait so they are unlikely to push hard for a religion, making it easier for players to get one on high difficulties * Added Unit Action tooltip to show you how many followers you'll have in a city after you spread religion there * Adding religious pressure to both ends of a trade route: ** Destination city gets 1 pressure per turn of the origin city's majority religion (if it has one). This is the same amount as if that city was close by. ** Origin city gets 0.5 pressure per turn of the destination city's majority religion (if it has one) * Added 8 new Relics UI enhancements * Updated Diplomacy screens to improve readability and usability * Trade Overview: Available Routes tab will now show all possible routes between two cities regardless if the origin city has a trader located at it * New medallion style art for Great People * Capital icons now appear on city banners in espionage chooser menu * Rest & Repair actions inform you if you can't heal due to a missing Strategic Resource * Changed sort order for gossip so most recent messages are shown first * Ensure plot tooltips show up after mousing over 2D icons in same plot * Trade route chooser now sorts routes when filtered by a yield * Lots of changes to make assorted UI screens more moddable/extensible AI tuning * Improved AI's naval gameplay, including protection and healing of naval units, building a proper navy, and assaulting coastal cities * AI will attempt to re-convert its holy cities * AI will no longer commit to battles they cannot win * Improve AI city and district placement * Improved AI's valuation of great works * Improved Scout's drive to explore Tribal Villages * Improved siege attacks * Adjusted religious strategies, preventing large hordes of units going to the same, distant city * New AI support for Religious Heal and Condemn Heretic actions * Improve AI use of Inquisitors * Money Grubber agenda is no longer as sensitive to fluctuations in income Multiplayer * Ongoing stability improvements Balance changes * Removed some of the least useful Gossip messages to improve signal to noise: ** Buildings constructed if from 2 eras earlier than the constructing player's current era ** Civic cultivated if from 1 era earlier than developing player's current era ** Influenced city-state if not tied or higher than all other players ** Land unit promoted if only to Level 2 ** Naval unit promoted if only to Level 2 ** Policy slotted if unlocked from a Civic that is 2 eras earlier than slotting player's current era ** Tech researched if from 1 era earlier than researching player's current era * Move +1 embark speed from Cartography to Square Rigging * Allow friendly or allied spies to escape just before a nuke is detonated on a city they are in. All other spies are still killed. * Add Guilds as a prereq for Humanism so you have Theater Square before Museums * Change the Civic prereqs between Industrial and Modern so Zoo is required before Stadiums * Religious Idols Pantheon belief is now +2 Faith per mine instead of +1 * Persian Immortal unit now behaves primarily as a melee unit with a ranged attack ability Bug fixes * AI will now recruit Great People when they take control of a human's game in MP * Fixed an issue where AI would trade invalid items * Fixed issues where AI appears to refuse their own deal proposals * Corrected an error that made the AI very unlikely to agree to alliances * Added missing description text for Broadway (+20% Culture for the city) * Fixed Colonial Taxes to be the listed 25% boost * Fix player being able to make peace with city states while at war with the suzerain * Pillaged districts no longer provide adjacency yields and they drop adjacent Appeal * Fixed the Hanging Gardens not granting Appeal * Archery tech boost earned by a Slinger on defense * Unique districts don't count twice for Mathematics tech boost * Fix Housing from Monarchy to properly be +1 for each level of Wall * Culture Bombs can no longer steal National Park tiles * Conquering a city with a spaceport under sabotage no longer redirects that mission at yourself * Captured spies are immediately returned when a player is defeated * Gold costs of delegations is correct at all game speeds * Properly compute foreign followers of a religion for beliefs that use this stat. Followers from cities that didn't have this religion as a majority were not counted previously * Embarked combat units can no longer capture enemy embarked civilians * Additional bug fixes Misc * Changed Jakarta City-State to Bandar Brunei * Added Motion Blur to leaders Category:Civilization VI updates